


The First Day of Christmas

by ellacj



Series: 52 Weeks of Swan Queen [44]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Holidays, So fluffy it'll rot your teeth, this is so short omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacj/pseuds/ellacj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."</p><p>-The Twelve Days of Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: which of your OTP plays Christmas music on November First, and which one rolls their eyes and loves them anyway?

When the alarm blares loudly on October 31st, Regina breathes a sigh of relief. Finally, after thirty-one days of Halloween-themed alarm tones, she can stop waking up with a jolt and go back to her gradual soft piano. Of course, she’s never told Emma about her distaste for the Halloween music. It makes her so happy; how could she?

“This is Halloween!” Emma shouts along with the music as she springs out of bed. “’Gina, aren’t you excited? It’s _today_.”

Regina smiles. As much grief as she’s given the music this past month, she really does enjoy Halloween. “Still waking up, dear.”

By lunchtime Emma is already wearing her costume, one of the dresses from Regina’s vault, and she wears it well enough to rival Regina herself from her queen days. Regina, on the other hand, is dressed in a familiar red leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans Emma’s jaw dropped to find out she owned.

And when it’s finally time to trick-or-treat, Emma’s got dramatic makeup and a dark wig tucked into an elegant updo while Regina’s neck burns under the heat of synthetic blonde curls much longer than she’s had her hair in years. For his part, Henry is a classic Disney Peter Pan, as though their costumes didn’t already pack an ironic enough punch.

Henry dumps his earnings into a large glass bowl at the end of the night while his mothers remove their costumes and collapse into bed with mumbled “good nights”, utterly exhausted. _At least there won’t be any Halloween music in the morning_ , Regina thinks as she slips into sleep. And, technically, she’s right.

Bright and early the next morning, Regina’s jolted awake by the opening lines of _Holly Jolly Christmas_ blaring from the speaker of Emma’s phone. She forces her eyes open to see her wife smiling back at her. “Merry Christmas, ‘Gina,” Emma says.

Regina sighs. “It’s November First.”

“Yeah. Also known as the first day of Christmas.”

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” But at this point she won’t argue. She’s always had a soft spot for Christmas music, anyhow.

Emma’s grin widens even further. “But I’m _your_ idiot.”

“Yes. Mine.” And Regina leans in to kiss her, even as above them, without either of them consciously casting a spell, a mistletoe plant blossoms and the Christmas season is off to an absolutely perfect start.


End file.
